Reunited
by MTrav5512
Summary: Belle and the rest of Storybrooke are sent back to the Enchanted Castle just after Rumple dies. **This takes place right when they return**
1. Chapter 1

The monstrous cloud began to wash over her and she was able to see Emma's yellow bug driving off away from them and with tears building again in her sad eyes she omitted one final word before departing the world, "Rumple."

The journey itself was painless and quick. Belle had only blinked her eyes and she reopened them in a very familiar place. She let out an audible gasp and brought her hand to her mouth as her vision began to clear.

Rumple's castle. She was back where it had all began so very long ago.

"No, no no!" she cried out to no one.

A familiar voice called back. "Belle? Is that you?"

The woman turned quickly and saw Rumple's son standing before her. "Baelfire!" she called.

He rushed over to her, still a bit woozy from the trip. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" he did a once over and couldn't see anything visibly wrong with her. But then he remembered the event still so fresh in his mind.

Belle shook her head. "No, I'm not. Why here? Of all places, why here?" she asked aloud. "It's not like I don't miss him terribly enough already without having to be reminded of him everywhere I look."

"This place has strong ties for both of us which is why I think we were transported here when the curse lifted," Baelfire tried to come up with a logic explanation.

"Anywhere would have been better than here. This hurts too much," Belle replied in mostly a whisper, moving her hand over her heart. It ached so much and she felt as though it was broken in two pieces.

"It's going to be ok," Baelfire said, trying to reassure her. It hurt him to see her so upset and he had no way to truly comfort her.

"No, nothing is ever going to be ok again," Belle replied back, dashing off in the direction of the only room she could see herself being in; his room.

She hesitated outside the door for a few moments before gathering up the courage to enter the room.

Although she'd never set foot in it before, it felt like home to her. She walked over to the bed that rested up against the far wall. She picked up a pillow and held it up to her face and breathed in deeply before bursting into uncontrollable tears. It smelled just like him. She climbed into the bed and curled herself up into a ball, clutching the pillow as the tears continued to fall. All the memories came flooding to her head and she started to sob even harder, not caring to muffle her cries at all.

Baelfire had followed her, worried about her and as he stood outside the door, her wails became louder and louder. He touched the doorknob but then let go of it. Maybe what she needed was to be alone for right now. He figured he might go outside and see what kind of shape the world was in and if he could find anyone else nearby.

"Belle…. I'm going out for a while. But I will be back. I will find us some dinner," he called into the room. He waited but received no response. He sighed and headed back down the corridor and found his way outside.

Belle lay in the bed for hours it seemed. She didn't even budge when a knock sounded later on. It was Baelfire, back from his trip outdoors.

"Belle, can I please come in?" he asked.

"Ok," she called out loud enough for him to hear.

He opened the door, appearing with Ruby beside him. "Look who I found."

Belle mustered the tiniest smile for her dear friend and Ruby rushed right over to the bed and took Belle into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Belle, oh Belle, I am so happy to see you. Do you need me to get you anything?" Ruby asked. "Baelfire brought some food and I was able to find some bread. Not sure how good it is but we can see."

Belle held on to Ruby a few seconds longer before letting go and pulling back. "No, I don't need anything and I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. You must be starving, I know I was," Baelfire spoke.

Belle shook her head. "I don't want anything but thank you." She then turned her attention back to Ruby. "Have you found any others? Granny?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, I was alone when I opened my eyes and started to walk. I was off in the forest which makes sense on account of the wolf thing. I wandered for a good long while until I picked up a scent. I started following it and shortly after I heard some rustling and Baelfire emerged behind some trees. He brought me straight back here."

"You can go off and look for her if you want, I'll be fine here," Belle said, laying back down on the bed and grabbing onto the pillow she'd found comfort in for the few hours she was alone.

"I'm going to make you a plate of food and I'll leave it outside the door, ok?" Baelfire told her.

Belle simply nodded but didn't say anything else. She rolled over so her back was to her friends. She closed her eyes and let her memories flood her mind and for a little while, she was right back in his arms again and everything was as it should be.

Baelfire and Ruby walked out of the room, shutting the door and walking back into the main room. "I don't know what to do for her," he said.

"Heartbreak is one of the worst feelings a person can have. I should know," Ruby said, offering a small smile. "She'll get through this. It might take a very long time but she'll come through it. She just needs support right now. I can stay for as long as she needs."

"I appreciate that Ruby. I have nowhere to go but here and I couldn't leave her in this state even if I wanted to. Emma and Henry are gone and my father too. She's pretty much the only family I have left here."

"How about I light some candles and put them in the windows, maybe light the torches outside so if someone does come by, they'll know someone is here," Ruby suggested.

"Here, I'll come help you."

For the next hour the pair placed and lit candles into the windows that would be visible to someone outside if they got close enough and went outside to the outer edges of the castle and lit the torches. Ruby did a quick sniff of the air and she did catch a faint whiff of someone but couldn't quite make it out.

Baelfire, true to his word, fixed up a plate of food and a cup of water for Belle, placing it outside her door. He knocked softly, "The food is out here when you're ready Belle."

A while later he came by to check and the food hadn't even been touched. "Let me try," Ruby replied, picking up the tray and entering the room without knocking.

Ruby set the tray of food down on the nearest surface she could find and got to work, lighting a few candles to lighten up the room. She found Belle, still in the same spot she left her.

"I said I wasn't hungry," Belle spoke softly.

"Well you have to eat something and I will sit in here and wait until you do. I don't have anywhere else to be."

Belle didn't move. Ruby sighed and walked over and sat down on the edge of bed. "I can't begin to imagine what you are going through but I do know a little something about heartache. I know right now it feels like there is no escape and walls are closing in on you and you can't breathe but it will get better. Every day it will get just a tiny bit better. And sooner or later you'll find yourself not completely healed but enough to continue on. I can't bear to see you like this. When I….killed Peter… I was inconsolable. I had Snow to help me through that and now you have me to get you through this. Please let me know what I can do to help."

Belle turned to face her, still lying down. "You can go get my other half back. I feel broken inside, my heart hurts, my stomach hurts, everything hurts," Belle's words tumbled out faster than she could catch them. "I'm angry and scared and sad and lonely all at once. My head feels like its swirling."

Ruby lay down beside her friend and looked into her eyes. They were welling up with tears again. "Sweetie I know exactly how you feel. Maybe not completely but to an extent. The world feels like its ending but it will get better. It will. Now would you please eat at least something so I can tell Baelfire you did. You know, he's really worried about you."

"Why does he care so much?" Belle asked. She sat up slowly, clutching her head as she did.

"Emma and Henry are gone, so is…. his father. You are all the family he has left. He feels lonely too," Ruby explained.

"Oh goodness, I didn't even think about that, I've been so wrapped up in myself. Is he going to be ok?" Belle realized that although her world came crashing down, she wasn't the only one suffering.

"Maybe you two can be lonely together and get through this," Ruby said, sitting up as well. She got off the bed and walked over to the tray of food and brought it over.

"Maybe a bite or two," Belle replied, smelling the food and feeling her mouth start to salivate.

"I'll leave it here on the nightstand. Please eat. I'm going to go and see what Baelfire is up to," Ruby gave her one last look and then walked out of the room.

She headed back to the main room and Baelfire was sitting at the table, drinking from a cup.

"Well? Did you get her to eat?" he asked, when he looked up and saw Ruby.

"I think so?" she said, not very sure of herself. "I tried talking to her and getting her to see it will get better but I think it's going to take her a long time. I told her to eat and left the food on the nightstand. I'll go in later and check on her before bed."

Several hours later Ruby made good on her word and headed back to the bedroom. She walked to the bed and looked over at the nightstand. Untouched food. What could she do? She heard Belle breathing heavy and realized she was fast asleep. Ruby grabbed a quilt from the edge of the bed and put it over friend. She took the tray with her as she headed out, blowing out the candles on her way.

"Not a single bite," Baelfire observed when Ruby set the tray on the table. "What can we do? She has to eat."

"And she will. When she's hungry enough. She's in pain right now and nothing would taste good anyways. I'll try again in the morning before I head out for a bit. You should join me. Maybe we can find Granny or Snow and Charming. I caught a scent earlier but it was too far to make it out clearly."

"Someone should stay here and look after Belle," Baelfire responded.

"We can make sure we leave her food and water and let her know when we'll return. I think she'd much rather be on her own right now. She'll come out of that room when she's ready and no amount of begging and pleading is going to speed that up," Ruby told him.

The next morning Belle awoke to light starting to pour into the room. She felt the quilt around her and realized someone had come in and put it on her as she slept. She rolled over and looked at the nightstand which was now clear of the tray of food. She lay in bed for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. Her head ached and that was probably due to the lack of food in her stomach but it was still in knots and she knew she couldn't possibly eat anything just yet.

She swung her legs slowly over the edge of the bed and stood to her feet. She listened to see if she could hear anyone but the castle was very big and unless there was someone in the corridor nearest her, it was highly unlikely she would hear anyone.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and peered out, nearly kicking the tray of food left out on the floor. There was a note sitting next to the plate and she reached down to grab it and read it. Baelfire and Ruby had gone off to search for other Storybrooke residents and they would be back later. It also asked her to please eat at least something. Belle placed the note back down on the tray before picking it up and taking it back into the room with her.

She placed the tray down on the nightstand and reluctantly took a few bites of the bread provided. It didn't taste very good but Belle couldn't tell if that was because of the way she was feeling or if the bread was stale.

A little while later she decided she had enough of the room for a while and headed out into the corridor. She listened to hear if her friends had returned but nothing responded but the eerie quietness of an empty castle.

She headed to the library, grabbed a book off the nearest shelf, and sat on the floor. She looked at the cover for a long while, unwilling to actually open it to read. She set the book down on the floor and stood up, heading back downstairs to the main hall where she had spent much of her time here.

Everything in the room reminded her of him. His spindle and wheel in the corner, hay in a basket right beside it. And then she saw it and she rushed over to grasp it in her hands; her chipped cup. It was sitting on the mantle next to the red rose he had gotten her. She could hardly believe it was still as fresh as the day Rumple had given it to her nearly 30 years before. It was standing alone in a vase and the vase didn't appear to have any water in it.

She rubbed her fingers over the chip in the cup, remembering the day it happened and how this had been his most valued possession back in Storybrooke.

She was still in the room staring at the rose on the mantle when she heard voices approaching and the main doors to the castle opened. She placed the cup back when she found it and turned to see who it was.

Baelfire and Ruby walked in with Granny and Snow and Charming and Ariel and Eric. Belle mustered up a small smile when she saw the familiar faces. Snow rushed over to her and gave her a great big hug.

"It is so good to see you!" Snow said, squeezing her tightly. "I am so sorry for your loss. Bae and Ruby said you were having a rough time."

Belle nodded. "It is really good to see you all again. Where did you end up?" she asked, completely ignoring Snow's last comments.

"My father's summer castle which ironically isn't too far from here. A day's journey or so," Snow explained.

"Ruby found us out, we'd been wandering for most of yesterday and stopped to camp," Charming added.

Ruby touched the side of her nose. "I've got the power."

"We found Ariel and Eric close to the shore; Ariel had been turned back into a mermaid. But luckily that bracelet Regina gave her was nearby or she wouldn't have been able to come with us."

"Any sign of her?" Belle asked.

"Of Regina? No. I don't expect she'd be trying to find anyone right now and probably lying low for a while," Charming answered.

"After everything that has happened I think that might be best for her right now," Snow piped in.

"It really is great to see you all but I think I am going to lay back down for a bit. Please make yourselves at home. I guess this is our place now," she said gesturing to Baelfire, "And we have more room then we could ever need." Belle turned around and headed back to Rumple's bedroom, shutting the door and shutting out her friends in the process.

"See? I told you. She's not well. And I don't know what else to do. I tried to sympathize with her and let her know I had felt the way she did after Peter but she seems so distant I don't know if she really heard much," Ruby replied.

"Maybe all she needs is having people around who care about her and want to see her get better. I'm sure she feels completely alone right now," Snow said.

"She did say that earlier. She has a mix of feelings she's trying to deal with. I just wish I knew what would help her." Ruby turned to look in the direction Belle had gone.

"Time heals all wounds," Snow responded. "And it could take a while."

The days dragged on and on it seemed to Belle. She sunk into a deeper depression with each passing day, finally refusing to let anyone come in the room to see her. Ruby would wait outside the room for long periods of time and hear her crying and almost barge through the door to comfort her. Baelfire was the same way. If Ruby was not pacing the hallway, it was him.

Belle was hardly eating. They made sure to leave her three meals a day and would check to see later if anything had been touched before delivering the next. She was eating, very small amounts, but at least she was eating something. She was drinking water at too because each time they came to see, her cup was empty. A few times, one of them had been waiting by the door when Belle came out. She would grab the tray and not say a single word to them and shut the door again.

Finally nearly three months since they'd arrived back in the Enchanted Forest, Belle emerged from the room. Ruby and Baelfire had been visiting her, much to her disagreement but they ignored her calls to leave her alone. They started to take turns sleeping out in the hallway in case she decided to come out. Ruby had been waiting for her that night and had fallen asleep just outside the door. Belle crept over to her slowly, stepping around her.

Ruby stirred, rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Belle," she said with a smile.

"Hello," Belle spoke.

Once Ruby's eyes adjusted to the light she took a good long look at Belle and had to hold in a gasp. Belle had always been slim but even her dress now was hanging loosely on her. She had dark circles under both eyes and her face seemed thinner as well.

"I know I must look horrible but I needed to get out of there for a little bit," Belle could sense her friend's reaction and the shock was written clearly on her face even though she didn't say anything.

"Belle we're so worried about you. This isn't healthy. You need to come out of that room and come back to the land of the living. You need to be around people," Ruby gently scolded her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But once I lay down in that bed, my head and body gets so heavy I just can't seem to find the energy to get back out. I feel like my head is up in the clouds somewhere and I feel so tired."

"You're depressed and with good reason but you can't keep going on like this. You need a proper meal, one where you eat the entire thing. And then several more of those. You need to go outside and get fresh air. Believe me, it will do you wonders."

"Where's Bae?" Belle asked.

"He went out to gather supplies and food with Charming. They've been staying here with us as well. Snow is so worried about you. We all are," Ruby answered.

"I don't mean to worry all of you. I just didn't feel like seeing anyone. I wanted to be alone with my memories and thoughts."

"I understand, believe me I do. Bae is going to be so happy so see you out of that room. Are you hungry?"

Belle nodded her head slowly. "Yeah I guess, maybe a little bit."

"Come on, I'll fix you up something while we wait for the boys to come back. Snow should be down here as well."

And sure enough Snow was standing and looking out the window, probably checking to see if the boys were coming back.

"Look who I found," Ruby announced.

Snow turned around and her face broke into a huge smile. "Belle," she walked over, embracing her friend. She frowned a little noticing her smaller frame. "You've lost so much weight."

Belle pulled back first. "I know, I can hardly believe it's gotten like this. Ruby is going to fix me something to eat."

"Here, come sit down," Snow led Belle over to a chair by the table. "Are you thirsty?"

Belle nodded. "Do you have anything?"

"I'll go get some water from the well. Be right back," Snow said, grabbing the pail by the door and opening the main doors. She closed them behind herself and headed to the doors that led outside. Once she was outside she headed to the back where the well was and filled the pail up. She grabbed the handle and started walking back towards the castle and in the distance she could just start to make out her husband and Baelfire and a third person. Maybe they had found another Storybrooke resident. Snow started to walk in their direction and as they got closer the third person started to come into view better until Snow stopped in her tracks, dropping the pail of water in the process.

It couldn't be. There was no way. They all saw him die in Storybrooke. But there he was standing next to his son, clear as day.

Charming saw this happen and he rushed ahead. "Snow!" he called out.

"Ch….Charming….who is that with Baelfire?" Snow asked pointing a shaky finger in their direction.

"We think we know what we saw in Storybrooke but it wasn't that way. Rumplestiltskin is alive!"

"How do you know that? It could be a trick. It could be Regina or someone worse. How can you know for sure?"

"Believe me, Baelfire almost killed him when he appeared in front of us. He proved himself."

"How, how did he prove it?" Snow was still in total disbelief.

"I should let him explain," Charming said turning towards the two who had almost reached them by then.

Snow took a protective stance in front of her husband, staring hard at the figure in front of her. "Are you sure Baelfire? Are you completely sure?" she asked, looking at the man.

Baelfire nodded. "It's him. Truly. I didn't believe it at first either. I almost killed him. I thought it was some sort of trick of Regina's or the curse."

"How did you figure it out?" she asked him.

"A portal opened up a few hours ago practically right in front of us. He fell out of it. I had a knife to his throat before I could even stop to think. Charming had to pull me off of him. I didn't believe it, we all saw him die. But…. Then he started to speak…. Started saying things only my real father would know, things from our past," Baelfire explained.

Rumple took a few steps forward. "The dagger didn't kill me but it did transport me to another realm. I didn't have much magic left and I couldn't find a way back here until just now. I've been trying every day to get back."

"But we saw you stab yourself and Peter Pan. How did that not kill you?"

"The enchantment I placed on the dagger worked. It saved me but I paid the price by being transferred to a world with very limited magic."

"What about your father?" Snow asked.

"He's gone. He's dead," Rumple answered. "For good."

Snow nodded her head. "Good, good. Mr. Gold…. Rumplestiltskin I'm very happy to see you and I hope you know that but you need to get into the castle right now. It's Belle…"

Rumple's face suddenly grew serious. "Belle? What about her? What's happened?"

"When she lost you and when she came back to this land she was a wreck. She's hardly eaten a thing, she keeps herself cooped up in that bedroom all day. She finally came out of the room today for the first time in months. She can't go on like this much longer…" Snow brought him up to speed with the situation as quickly as she could because as she spoke to him she had to run after him, still talking as he ran towards the castle.

"Papa, wait!" Baelfire ran after him. "Maybe we should ease her into this. She's in a very fragile state right now. I should go in first."

"She needs me Bae! I've been fighting every day to get back here. Trying to get word through that I was alive. It killed me. Belle needs me!" Rumple pushed ahead, past his son.

Baelfire caught up to him again. "I know she does, I know. But it's going to be a huge shock. Please just let me go in first and prepare her."

Rumple stopped just outside the main doors. "Alright son…I'll give you a minute but that's all."

Baelfire nodded his head and went through the main doors.

Ruby and Belle were both startled by the sudden entrance of Baelfire. "What's the rush? Is everything ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, everything is great. Ruby can you come over here a moment," Baelfire replied.

Ruby gave him a strange look but did as he asked. He leaned over and started whispering something in her ear. Her eyes grew as he spoke. "You're absolutely sure. Bae you have to be absolutely sure."

"I am. I told him I would come in first and try to prepare Belle a bit."

"Well you better hurry up, I can't believe you got him to stay back," Ruby replied. She stepped aside so he could reach Belle.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Belle asked, standing up from the table.

"Belle, I have something to tell you and I know it's going to be hard to believe but it's true…." Baelfire began.

"Just tell me…." Belle replied.

"Belle…" came a voice she'd been longing to hear again. She looked past Baelfire and her eyes widened and she took a few steps backward, nearly falling into the chair she'd just gotten out of it.

"No… no… it can't be. Bae, what kind of trick is this? What are you trying to do?" tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued to stare at the man starting to walk towards her.

"It's him Belle, he's alive. It's him!" Baelfire told her.

Rumple continued walking closer to Belle. Tears starting to well up in his eyes as well. "Sweetheart…"

Belle looked at him with unease and doubt in her eyes. For three months this is all she had hoped for in the world and yet she still couldn't believe it. "How do I know it's really you? How?"

Rumple stopped just a few feet before her. "When you were staying here with me, and you were trying to take down those curtains. Do you remember? You asked me if I had nailed them shut. And you yanked them one last time and fell off the ladder….and I caught you. And in that moment Belle, I fell completely and madly in love with you."

That was all it took for Belle to throw herself into his arms and he wrapped his around her and held her tightly, kissing her neck, her cheek, anything he could. "Belle, oh Belle my darling I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Belle pulled back slightly. "Oh Rumple, it's really you," she said, kissing him passionately.

Rumple held her in the kiss until he couldn't breathe, pulling back only slightly to look at her. "My dear sweet girl, look at you…"

"I must look dreadful," Belle said, shying her eyes away from his gaze.

"When is the last time you had a good meal?" Rumple asked her.

Belle wouldn't meet his eyes and she shrugged.

"I remember this dress fitting a lot better the last time I saw you," he spoke.

"I couldn't do it without you. I didn't want to live in a world where you didn't exist," Belle responded softly.

"You never have to worry about that ever again. I'm never going to leave again, I promise," he took her in his arms again, holding her close to his chest.

"We'll leave you two alone," Snow said, "come on everyone. Let's go."

Ruby nodded, smiling at the couple and followed the others outside.

Once they were alone Rumple pulled Belle back so he could take a better look at her. He frowned when he saw her shrunken frame. "First things first, you need to eat something. Come on," he said, starting to lead her to the table.

"There's plenty of time for that later. You need to tell me how you survived…Rumple… you died in front of us all. You vanished. I lost you…."

"You will never lose me, Belle. I am so sorry for what I put you through. I put an enchantment on the dagger but I didn't even know if it was going to work. All magic comes with a price and this one stranded me in a land with very limited magic. I've been fighting every single day to get back to you. I finally figured it out and a portal was opened. I tried to find a loved one and it happened to find Bae and dropped me right near him."

Belle sat in the chair he pulled out for her, looking down at the plate of food before her. Her stomach growled but she could barely stand to take more than a bite or two. "Come on my dear, we need to get you back to normal." Rumple picked up a forkful of food and placed it in front of Belle's mouth. "Come on, love."

Belle hesitated a moment more before she reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed him to place the food in.

She chewed and swallowed and smiled at him. "Happy?"

"Keep eating," Rumple told her.

She took a few more bites on her own before insisting she was finished. "There is all the time in the world to eat, Rumple I just want to be with you right now."

He sighed, not wanting to fight just when they got back together. "Alright my dear, come here."

She stood up and sat down on his lap, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"And I love you, Belle," he said kissing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

****THIS CHAPTER MAY POSSIBLY CONTAIN UPCOMING SPOILERS (VERY MINOR) FOR THE UPCOMING SECOND HALF OF SEASON 3. IN NO WAY DO I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND THIS IS MY OWN INTERPRETATION. HAVING SAID THAT, THERE STILL COULD BE THINGS IN HERE THAT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED SPOILERISH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…..****

Belle took a few more bites of food to satisfy her love and then she got down to asking more questions.

"So where exactly did you end up?"

"I was brought to a land called Oz. It's a really bright and magical world but unfortunately for me, I was left without much magic left."

"Oz? Why there?" Belle asked.

Rumple sighed. "It's a long story my dear and one I am sure isn't completely finished yet."

"We have all the time in the world now. What brought you there?" she pressured him again for answers because she could tell he was holding back.

"Belle, why is it so important to know everything right now? Why can't we just enjoy each other's company? I want to hear more about what happened here in my absence."

Belle got off his lap and stood near his chair. "You're hiding something from me. I can tell. Why can't you just tell me? You said it's a long story and it's not finished yet. What is that supposed to mean?"

Rumple could tell she was getting angry and that was the last thing he wanted right now after he just reunited with her. He stood up as well, taking her hands in his. "Let's not fight. I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me you won't get too upset and you'll let me tell Bae on my own."

Belle nodded, waiting for him to begin his story. _What could have possibly happened over there?_

"A long time ago as you know, Regina's mother and I… we had a past. She was my student of sorts."

"Cora, yes I remember. What about her?" Belle asked.

"Not even Baelfire knows this and what I'm about to say he needs to hear from me when the time is right…"

"Rumplestiltskin please just tell me…" Belle pleaded with her eyes, fearing the worst.

"Cora and I had a child. Before Regina was born. No one knew about her except for Cora and I."

Belle shook her head, hardly understanding what he just said. She blinked a few times. "Wait, what? A child? A daughter?"

Rumple nodded. "Her name is Zelena and she is less than a year older than Regina. Cora signed a contract with me and promised me our first born child in exchange for me teaching her how to spin gold."

"Zelena? Where is she?" Belle was taken aback by the news. Rumplestiltskin had another child; a daughter.

"She is in Oz. She was banished from this kingdom upon her birth," Rumple answered her.

"Why was she banished? Couldn't Cora have convinced the prince she was his own?"

Rumple shook his head. "You see… being the Dark One had some… effects on the unborn child…she inherited some of my powers and her physical appearance was a bit altered…"

"Altered? How?" Belle asked.

"Well when she was born….her skin was a pale shade of green. In the coming days after her birth the green color got a bit darker. The midwife had no idea what was wrong with her and she believed the child to be cursed. As soon as the prince said this, he banned the child from the kingdom, denying her any sort of royal title and denouncing her as his daughter. Cora was obviously devastated and I quickly swooped in and took the child away. There was no way I could keep her myself and raise her so I sent her to another realm...another land… where she wouldn't be ridiculed and laughed at. In Oz there were so many unique beings and creatures that I was sure she would be able to fit in."

"She's green? And she has magical powers? What ended up happening to her there?"

"I checked into her as much as I could without raising any suspicions with my own family at home. Soon after Cora gave birth to her, she found herself with child again, with the prince's true heir, Regina. She asked me about her whenever she saw me. I didn't know much about her, I couldn't go and visit her."

"Did you see her when you were in Oz?" Belle asked.

Rumple nodded his head. "Yes I did. She's….. much different than I expected. She wasn't exactly pleased to see me either…."

"What do you mean?"

"Belle… she held me captive when I arrived," Rumple confessed.

Belle's eyes widened. "What? You mean you weren't trying to get through to us this entire time? You were a prisoner? You lied to me!" she turned away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you any more than you already were. I'm here now, that's all that matters," Rumple put a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense up.

"Why did she hold you prisoner? And why did she decide to let you go?" Belle asked.

Rumple was silent for a moment before speaking again. "She sees me as the one who banished her to this life of solitude I guess. She thinks I abandoned her. Her life wasn't as wonderful as I thought it was going to be. She was shunned in Oz just has she had been in this world. She held me for a while; during which time I explained to her I wasn't the real enemy here. I tried to protect her and give her a good life. She finally saw it that way after a few months but now I fear she's going to come looking for revenge…"

"Revenge from who? Both Cora and the King are dead."

"Her half-sister isn't…." Rumple replied.

"Regina doesn't even know she exists. Why would Zelena seek her revenge on her?"

"She sees Regina as robbing her of everything she was supposed to have. She knows the Prince was not her father but she still thinks she should have been Queen one day."

Belle shook her head. "That's not right. If anything she should have been upset with you for giving her that green skin."

"Believe me Belle, she was. And like I said, it took a lot of convincing. I am not out of the woods yet either."

"What do you mean? You just told me she was seeking revenge on Regina," Belle looked deep into his eyes and saw a flicker of fear.

"Because…. She has my dagger…."

"How did she end up with it?" Belle gasped. She knew anyone with it in their possession would be able to control Rumplestiltskin.

"Her wicked little winged monkeys flew off with it when I arrived and brought it right to her. She knew I was coming even before I did."

Belle walked away, to the window and looked out. "Baelfire will be back soon. You're going to have to explain all of this to him as well."

"Belle, don't be angry with me. Please. I need you," Rumple walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"What if something happens? Something permanent this time? What if she makes you do something unspeakable?" Belle asked, dissolving into tears; covering her face in her hands.

"She let me come back to you. If she was planning on hurting me, she wouldn't have let me come home." He turned her around so he could wipe the tears from her eyes.

"But she still has the dagger, doesn't she?" Belle asked, raising her voice a bit.

"Who has the dagger?" Baelfire asked, walking into the main room just then.

Belle breathed deeply and started to walk away. "You two have a lot to talk about, I'll just leave you to it."

"Belle, stop. I want you to stay. I need you to stay here."

"Papa what is going on" Baelfire asked.

"Bae I have something to tell you and I am not entirely sure how you'll take it," Rumple started.

Belle kept on walking; she didn't want to hear any more. Just when she was starting to think everything was going to be alright and back to normal and in a heartbeat; all the fear came rushing back.

She headed out into the garden and sat down amongst the rosebushes, staring absentmindedly at them. A short while later she heard someone coming, and figured it was Rumple coming to look for her.

She was surprised when she looked up and saw Baelfire. "Everything ok?" she asked him.

He came to sit down next to her. "Not entirely… he just told me I have a crazy green sister whose hell bent on revenge and also is in possession of the dagger that controls him. I'd say everything is not ok."

"He didn't want to tell me at first but I made him. Now I kind of wish I didn't know anything," Belle responded.

"Just wait until Regina finds out…."

"Where is she anyway? Has anyone seen her?" Belle asked.

Baelfire shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. But someone is going to have to warn her and I think it should be us."

"Us?" Belle asked.

"She's least likely to try and kill us. If Papa goes, it could get ugly. She's probably not going to just be happy to hear she has an older sister."

Belle heard someone else approaching and she looked up to see Rumple. "Bae, Belle, there you two are. I'm sorry, truly I am. I never thought anything like this would ever happen."

"But it has Papa. You could have at least had the decency to tell us about her. And now we have to go and warn Regina," Baelfire responded.

"I'll go with you. We can leave in the morning," Rumple insisted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tomorrow then. Well I am going to go for a walk, sort through all of this. I'll see you two later," Baelfire replied, walking back inside the castle.

"He's not very happy with me right now," Rumple said, sitting down beside Belle.

"Do you blame him? He just found out he has an older sister and one who isn't the nicest of people. Rumple, what if she does something to him or to you or me? Or even Regina? There has been too much pain and terrible things happening and I for one can't take any more sadness," Belle turned to look at him.

Rumple took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "I don't know what she's up to but now that we're all back here, something tells me we won't have long to find out." He could see the worry in Belle's eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you or to me. I never stopped thinking about you. You are what kept me going. There is nothing in this world or another that will pull us apart again. I promise."

Belle looked at him and smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I still can't believe you're back. It feels like a dream."

Rumple held her in the kiss before slowly pulling back. "Did that feel like a dream?" he asked.

"Come true," she answered with a smile.

"Let's go back inside, it's getting late." Rumple stood up and extended his hand and she placed hers in his and they walked back into the castle hand in hand.

Ruby and Snow were in the main room when they returned. "What is wrong with your son?" Snow asked Rumple.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"He stormed out of here saying he needed to think and wouldn't even answer us when we called after him. What happened?" Ruby asked.

"They deserve to know Rumple. This could affect them too," Belle told him.

"Yes, you're right. Well, I wasn't exactly forthcoming with my whereabouts these past few months and why I was stuck there…" he began,

By the end of the story Ruby and Snow's eyes were wide with surprise and unease. "So you're saying she's going to come here?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I really don't. I know she was going to seek out Regina but where and when I would have no knowledge of."

"But you were her prisoner for months and you never heard talk or anything?" Ruby asked.

"I wasn't exactly kept close to her private quarters. Not for a while anyways, so no, I didn't hear anything," Rumpled answered.

"We have to warn Regina then. It's the only right thing to do. We just have no idea where she is," Snow replied.

"We had the same idea, Baelfire and I. We were going to leave in the morning with Rumple to seek her out and warn her," Belle chimed in.

Ruby nodded her head. "Count me in too."

Snow smiled. "I'm in and that will mean Charming will be too. Regina may not be my most favorite person in the world but even she deserves a warning."

"Then it's settled. We'll leave first thing in the morning. Might I suggest we all get some sleep though to prepare for the journey?" Rumple said. "You are all more than welcome to stay here of course. I have plenty of rooms."

"Someone should wait up and make sure Baelfire gets back," Belle suggested.

Ruby raised her hand. "I'll do that. I'm not really tired now anyways."

"I'll keep you company until Charming comes back," Snow spoke.

"I'll stay as well," Belle replied.

Snow gave her a sly smile. "No, why don't you go off to bed. It's been a very busy day and I am sure the next ones coming up will be even crazier."

"You heard the woman," Rumple whispered to her and Belle blushed but took his hand as they headed to his room.

He opened the door and stopped before entering. "It has been a very long time since I've set foot in here. I wasn't exactly sure I ever would again."

"I spent way too much time in here," Belle replied, walking in first.

"We can find a different room if you like? I'm sure we have plenty to spare," he reminded her.

"This will do for tonight Rumple. Just knowing you're next to me all night is all I need," she walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in and over to her usual side in the bed.

Rumple followed suit and climbed in beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "I have been dreaming of doing this every single night I was away from you. You are what kept me going. I knew I couldn't give up."

Belle snuggled up closer to him, breathing him in. He was here, he was really here. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. And then the dream began.

"_I'm going to take away your happy ending… if I don't get one, neither do you," the wicked witch cackled, thrusting a knife threw Rumple's chest._

"_NO!" Belle cried out rushing over to him. "No! Rumple!"_

"Nooo! Rumple! No!" Belle cried out loudly in her sleep.

Rumple awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and gently shaking her. "Belle, Belle, wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Belle sat up with a start and let out a terrified scream, visibly shaking and sweat covering her forehead. She was disoriented for a few moments and blinked her eyes several times. When Rumple put his arms around her she jumped a bit.

"Shhhh… shh… its only me. I'm here. A bad dream?" he asked, in a low soothing voice.

"Belle nodded her head. "Yes. I wish they would just stop. I've been having a lot ever since we returned."

Rumple tightened his grip around her and kissed her forehead. "I am right here, as always. Right….here," he said as his eyes adjusted. "But where is that exactly?"

"Rumple? What is it?" Belle asked and then her eyes had adjusted as well and she gasped. "Where are we? This is….your room… in Storybrooke…"

"This can't be. I don't remember anything except falling asleep with you in my arms. This morning we were to find Regina and warn her about Zelena."

Belle got out of bed with a start. The sun was slowly starting to rise, lighting up the room a bit at a time. She walked over to the window and looked out and sure enough, she saw the familiar alleyway. They were back in Storybrooke there was no mistaking that now.

Belle looked down at her dress, or what should have been the dress she had fallen asleep in but she found herself in pale blue pajamas and something was not right. She walked over to the mirror to get a better view. The pajama top felt much tighter on her than her other dress had. It made absolutely no sense considering she hadn't been eating much and had lost a considerable amount of weight.

"Rumple, something isn't right. Something is off. What is this?" she asked, turning to one side and then the other.

Rumple rushed out of bed, switching on the nearest light. He shielded his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the brightness and then took a good look at his love.

Something was definitely different about her but he couldn't place it at first until her hands settled on the small but noticeable bump on her abdomen. She touched it once and removed her hands so quickly it was if it had burned her. She slowly put her hands back on it, rubbing it slightly and turning this way and that in the mirror to view all the angles. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

Rumple's eyes grew wide in a panicked state. "What is it?"

Belle turned to look at herself in the mirror, her hand rubbing the bump. "I think…..it's a baby."

"How is that even possible? Belle, we went to sleep in my castle last night. I can remember it clear as day. You and I were only together for that one night in three months. What is this?" his voice got a bit louder.

"What is what? Rumple I don't know what you're implying but I can assure you my state of losing you pretty much kept me isolated from the rest of the entire world. So whatever you're thinking you better stop and rethink it. If this is what I think it is, it's yours. Plain and simple."

Rumple walked over to her and placed his hand over hers cautiously. "Of course Belle, of course. I didn't mean… what I meant was… I just don't understand. How are we back here? How could 'this' happen overnight?" he said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go outside. Maybe there are others," Belle replied. She went to her dresser which had always been hers in Storybrooke and took out a purple dress. She quickly changed into it and looked at her new figure in the mirror. "I don't understand this…"

"Come on, maybe someone can explain," Rumple said taking her hand and leading her outside.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones who had arrived back in Storybrooke or the only ones awake and realizing it.

"Belle! Belle!" a familiar voice cried out. Belle saw Snow rushing towards her but she could tell something was much different about her too.

"You too?" Snow asked when she had reached her, touching her stomach lightly and then her own, slightly bigger bump.

"You're…pregnant… too?" Belle asked. "Is that what this is?"

"It would appear that way. I just don't know how. The last thing I remember is going to bed with Charming last night in Rumple's castle. And then I woke up in our apartment with this," she said, motioning to her stomach.

"Same with us. I fell asleep and woke up when I had a nightmare only we were here in Storybrooke. What is going on?" Belle asked.

"I wish I knew, I wish I knew," Rumple answered, not looking at her but looking at the commotion going on in the street as more and more fairytale characters made their way outside.

Ruby and Granny came out of the diner, dazed and confused until they spotted the group. "What the hell are we doing back here?" Ruby questioned loudly. She did a once over of Belle and Snow and her eyes widened as she took a few steps backwards. "And what happened to you two?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. The only thing anyone remembers is going to sleep last night. When I woke up I was next to Charming back in our apartment and as you can see, I woke up in a much different state."

"But how is that possible overnight?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Archie asked as well. Each person turned to look at him. "A year has passed, at least. There's not logical explanation for any of this happening overnight."

"It's another curse!" cried out a voice from the crowd and murmurs started to arise from the others gathered around.

"Where is Regina? Did she do this?" someone asked aloud.

"I'm right here," Regina called out, coming up from behind everyone. "And no, I didn't do this. I'm just as shocked as you all are. I fell asleep in my castle and woke up at my house in Storybrooke. If this is a curse, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" someone asked. "Why are we back here?"

"Maybe my father can enlighten you all and tell you exactly what is going on." Belle turned to see Baelfire or Neal as he was known in this world, walking up to them.

Everyone immediately looked to Rumplestiltskin for answers. "What is this Gold? You better tell us now!"

"I don't know. I have no idea what this is. I woke up just as confused as everyone else. Bae, what are you getting at?" Rumple looked to his son.

Neal spoke one name and it was enough to send chills down Belle's spine.

"Zelena."

"Who or what in the world is Zelena?" Regina asked, she finally made it through the crowd and stood near Snow and Charming, staring at Rumple.

"Maybe we should go and speak somewhere more privately," Rumple answered.

"What is going on? Whatever it is, the rest of these people want answers too so spill it Rumplestiltskin," Regina replied.

"First you have to promise you'll remain calm about this. We had planned to tell you about this when we woke up this morning but as you can see, that is no longer an option."

"Just spill it," Regina pursed her lips. "Whatever it is, I'll try and refrain from killing you. Is that good enough?"

Belle frowned at her and stood in front of Rumple. "You'll have to get through me first," she replied becoming very protective over him.

"Relax preggo, I won't harm him. I'm much more civilized now. Those 3 months on my own really gave me some time to think. Now, get on with it," Regina returned her focus to Rumple.

"As you know, your mother and I had a bit of a relationship before she married your father. She had promised to come away with me and we had a contract that I would get our first born child. However, she went back on that promise or so I originally thought. Regina, you have a sister," Rumple got right down to it.

"A sister? That's impossible. I'm an only child. My mother never told me otherwise and I think she would have mentioned that."

"A half-sister, actually," Rumple explained. "She's just over 10 months older than you. Her name is Zelena and she is my daughter."

Regina didn't say anything for over a minute, letting the thought process in her head. She was also trying to think back if she had any clue or notion of this ever. Had her mother ever mentioned something? Had she ever overheard her say anything? She was drawing a blank.

"I don't know how that's possible. Why wouldn't she say anything about her?" Regina asked.

"Your sister wasn't born exactly…as normal as you were. Her appearance was different and so when she was born it was thought she was cursed. Your father banished her and refused to accept her as his child. He told Cora to get rid of her and she came to me in the middle of the night with the baby and told me to find a place for her. She also told me never to speak of her again. And your mother never acknowledged her after that moment, she never even asked about her. And she became pregnant again, with you, and we never spoke about Zelena."

"What did you do with her? And what does she have to do with us being back here?" Regina asked.

"I couldn't very well bring her home with me, not with Bae around. I didn't want him to know. I cast a spell to take her to another realm, a place called Oz. I thought there she might have the life she never would here," Rumple explained.

"You still haven't said why she is the reason we're all back in Storybrooke," Regina spoke, getting a bit annoyed.

"When I stabbed myself here, I was not killed. I put an enchantment on my dagger that I was not sure would work. It did, but it sent me to her world, Oz. Almost immediately my dagger was taken by her winged monsters and I was taken prisoner. She knew somehow I was coming. I think she might have my ability for seeing into the future. It took several weeks to convince her that I wasn't the enemy. I didn't abandon her on purpose; it was the prince who did that. He had shunned her and her mother had told me to get rid of her. Eventually she saw I was not a threat nor was I really to blame. But she sees you as such. She thinks you stole everything she should have had. She should have been Queen regardless if she was the child of Henry and Cora or not."

"She's also green and hell bent on getting revenge against you. He left that part out," Neal interrupted.

"So she's behind us being here? She wiped all of our memories? Well where is she? We might as well get this over with," Regina replied.

"I don't know of her whereabouts but I can only assume she was behind this newest curse. I do not know when or where she will show up but for now I think we need to take care of more pressing matters, like trying to figure out how much time has passed and what exactly happened. Do you have a spell for that?" Rumple asked.

"I would have to look into it. This is like nothing I have ever seen before. I would think you might know more than me when it comes to this?"

Rumple shook his head. "I don't but I can do some research into it as well. For now we should all just be on the alert and try to get back to a normal life."

"Without knowing what happened in the last year, how are we to just go back to normal?" Regina asked, turning around and walking away, heading to her vault to try and figure everything out.


End file.
